My HTTYD Random Talk Show
by Blipity Boo
Summary: I'm hosting a talk show with the HTTYD gang! crazy co-hosts, two Hiccup's, and one super random talk show! Get ready for randomness, is that even a word?  rated T for now but may become K .
1. Chapter 1

**My HTTYD Random Talk Show**

**This was so random I don't even remember how I came up with it. Anyhoo Let's do a talk show! Please review! *puppy dog eyes* please, pretty please!**

**Disclaimer: What the biscuits is this even meant to prove! *huge man with a briefcase looms over her* Ok, ok I don't own HTTYD, happy? **

Blipity: "Hello and welcome to my talk show on HTTYD! Yes it's true I am now officially obsessed**. **But first please welcome my two co-hosts, EmsTheInvincible, my best friend and crazed sociopath!"

EmsTheInvincible: (appears, laughing manically) "mhwahahaha!" *eye twitching*

Blipity: "O-k, and my next co-host, Ginger, The aggressive, ninja red-head!"

(Silence)

Blipity: "Ok where's Ging-."

Ginger: (leaps off ceiling beam and runs after Blipity) "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Blipity: (screams and runs away)

EmsTheInvincible: "Oi you aggressive weirdo! She's the host you can't attack her!"

Ginger: (stops chasing Blipity) Oh sorry!

Blipity: (out of breath) "Now on with the show."

EmsTheInvincible: "Um… we don't have any guests."

Blipity: "What! Where are they all?"

Ginger: "I can get them here with my awesome ninja powers!"

Blipity: "For the last time Ginger, you don't have any-."

Ginger: (covers Blipity's mouth with her hand) "Shhh. Believe in the ninja powers."

(Awkward silence)

Ginger: NINJA POWERS ACTIVATE! HIYAH!

EmsTheInvincible: "Whoa! What the hell is she-?"

(Ninja vortex opens and the HTTYD gang fall out.)

Ginger: "Never doubt the awesome powers of the great ginger ninja!"

Blipity: What the *bleep*!

Astrid: "What the hell! Where are we?"

Blipity: (recovers from vortex shock) "YOU'RE IN MY TALK SHOW YEY!

EmsTheInvincible: "Yeah when is the talk show actually gonna start, I'm getting bored over here."

Blipity: "What are you eating?"

EmsTheInvincible: *shrugs*

Blipity: "Um… yeah never mind. Anyhoo now that HTTYD is finally here we can begin! EmsTheInvincible, will you read out the name of our first guest!"

EmsTheInvincible: "Sure, first up is Hiccup! Now the rest of you leave!"

Snotlout: "You can't just bring us here through your swirly little ninja portal and then expect us to just-."

Ginger: (hugging Hiccup) "GET OUT!"

Tuffnut: "Ok, ok shesh we're going!"

(Rest of HTTYD go backstage)

Blipity: (sitting down in her swivel chair) "Ok Hiccup we have some questions for you but first, Ginger stop hugging him!"

EmsTheInvincible: (pries Ginger off Hiccup with a crowbar)

Ginger: "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Blipity: Now Hiccup, how old are you, because I've seen a lot of Fanfic's and in everyone you're a different age?"

Hiccup: "Well in the books I'm 11 but in the movie I think I'm around 13 or 14."

EmsTheInvincible: Yey! Okay next question-."

Ginger: *snore* "This is boring! Hey I've got a good idea lets' bring the book characters here as well! That will liven this up!"

Blipity, Ems and Hiccup: "NO, GINGER DON'T!"

Ginger: "NINJA POWERS ACTIVATE! HIYAH!"

All: NOOOOOOOOOO!

(Ninja vortex opens and HTTYD book characters fall out)

Blipity: "YOU IDIOT, LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"

Hiccup: "Whoa look how tiny I am!"

EmsTheInvincible: "OH SUGERMUFFINS TWO HICCUPS! IT'S A DREAM COME TRUE!" (Launches herself at book Hiccup)

Book Hiccup: "AHHH! CRAZED WEIRDO! (Tries to run away but is chased by Ems)

Blipity: "Will everyone just please calm down!" (Turns to Ginger) "And you!"

Ginger: "What have I done? Your talk show was boring so I just livened it up!"

Blipity: Take those book characters back to-, AHHHH TINY TOOTHLESS! OH HES SO CUTE!" (Dives after book Toothless)

Ginger: "My work here is done!"

**I'm not sure how long that was but I think it was quite short. **

**Dun dun duuuuuun! *dramatic background music* what will happen next time? I know because I'm writing this! Don't worry Hiccup (or should I say Hiccup's) will be back in the next chapter! Please review because I love looking through those things ;) If you have any questions for any of the HTTYD characters (movie or book) please don't hesitate to say! More randomness on the way people!**

**Until next time! **_**Blipity Boo out!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**My HTTYD Random Talk Show**

**Guess whose back! Me! It's the next chapter for my talk show with the HTTYD crew! So without further ado here is the next chapter, oh and thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I own HTTYD, my real name is Cressida Cowell! I own it all mhwhahaha! (Sarcasm)**

Blipity: "We're back with my random talk show!"

Hiccup: "Oh gods your back."

EmsTheInvincible: "Hey, hey that Camicazi girl and Astrid have got into a fight!"

Blipity: "What!" Wait where's Ginger?"

EmsTheInvincible: "Oh I shut her up in the dungeon, she's acting a little… weird."

Blipity: "We have a dungeon?"

EmsTheInvincible: "Yeah… sort of."

Blipity: "Yeah… Ok, anyhoo we should start with the questions.

Toothless: (walks in) "Grrrr *snort* grrrrrrr."

Blipity: "O-k I don't know what that means."

Book Hiccup: "He said he's hungry."

Hiccup: "How do you know?"

Book Hiccup: "I can speak dragonese, can't you?"

Hiccup: (sulking) "No."

Blipity: …

EmsTheInvincible: "Ok first question is from InuTenshi0013.5 and it's actually more of a dare.

Hiccup: "This is a talk show not a dare show!"

Blipity: "Look just do what it says I don't really see the difference, you get dares in talk shows right? Yeah, so just read the dare Ems."

EmsTheInvincible: "**that was hilarious! do me a huge favor, dare Hiccup to kiss Astrid for me, and hug toothless once for me!lol(but seriously, do it)!****.**

Blipity: Thank you :D ^

Hiccup: "Fine but no more dares in this talk show!"

Blipity: "Blah, blah, blah just do it."

Hiccup: (goes and kisses Astrid)

Toothless: *Snort* grrrrr *grunt*

EmsTheInvincible: Um…

Book Hiccup: "He said 'nobody's hugging me!'

Blipity: "Aw come on Toothless hug me from your fans! I'll give you fish!"

Toothless: *grunt*

Blipity: "Yey!" (hugs Toothless)

Ginger: "GINGER NINJA SURPRISE ATTACK! HIYAH!

Blipity: "I THOUGHT SHE WAS IN THE DUNGEON!"

EmsTheInvincible: SHE BROKE FREE!

Blipity: "What kind of dungeon is it anyway?"

EmsTheInvincible: "I said it was sort of a dungeon."

Ginger: "I AM TOO AWESOME TO BE JAILED!"

Blipity: GET THE NET!

EmsTheInvincible: (Pulls rope that yanks Ginger into a net)

Ginger: (hanging in a net from the ceiling) "Lemme down! I want muffins!"

EmsTheInvincible: "You want muffins, here, have millions of muffins!" (Laughing manically while throwing bananas at Ginger.)

Blipity: "Has anyone told you you're mentally challenged?"

EmsTheInvincible: "HELP IT'S THE VOICES AGAIN!"

Blipity: …

EmsTheInvincible: "What were you saying?"

Blipity: "Never mind. The next question is… **Astrid, is your thing with Hiccup real?**

Astrid: "What is that supposed to mean, why would you say that?"

Blipity: "Hey I'm just reading from the card I pulled out of the hat!"

All: …

Astrid: "You get your questions from a hat?"

Blipity: "Well not really a hat more like a box… thing…"

Astrid: …

Blipity: "Just answer the question!"

Astrid: "I don't understand it!"

Ginger: (from her net) "You know…"

Blipity: "Are you guys really…"

EmsTheInvincible: "Well together…"

Astrid: "Of course we're together, right Hiccup!"

Hiccup: "Well…"

Astrid: What are you saying?"

Hiccup: "I'm kidding!"

Blipity: "Question, what is it… *counts on fingers* 3!"

EmsTheInvincible: "Wow we have just been stupid this whole chapter, there are hardly any questions in this!"

Blipity: :P

EmsTheInvincible: Third question, **Camicazi, do you prefer the movie version of yourself or the book version.**

Astrid: "Hold it! Why does she get to pick? I think the movie version is much better!"

Camicazi: "NO ONE CARES WHAT YOU THINK BLONDY! At least my Hiccup can give me a good swordfight."

Hiccup: YOU CAN SWORDFIGHT TOO!"

Book Hiccup: "Yep all horrendous haddocks can, it's in the blood."

Hiccup: "That's it I'm leaving!" (Walks to exit)

Blipity: NO HICCUP WAIT!"

(Hiccup walks out door and is mobbed by fans)

EmsTheInvincible: NOOOO! SOMEONE SAVE HIM!

Blipity: (Runs outside with Camicazi's sword)

Blipity: "GET BACK YA VILLANOUS FAN GIRLS YA GET BACK I SAY!"

Blipity: (runs back in dragging Hiccup behind her)

EmsTheInvincible: *Hugs him*

Hiccup: "Gah, can't…breathe…"

Blipity: "Next question, **Hiccup if you could date anyone other than Astrid who would it be?"**

Astrid: "Is this whole talk show just about who gets to date Hiccup once I'm out of the way?"

EmsTheInvincible: "Yeah."

Blipity: "Pretty much."

Ginger: "Die wicked she-demon!"

Astrid: (looks at Ginger in her net) "Ok you have a serious brain problem so I forgive you! But the rest of you… I have already told you me and Hiccup are not breaking up!"

Hiccup: "Well…"

Astrid: "IS THERE SOMETHING YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT!"

Hiccup: "I'm kidding!"

Ginger: TOOTHLESS! WHERE IS MY TOOTHLESS! TOOOOOOOOOOOTHLESSSSSSSSSSSS!

Both Hiccup's: "Which one?"

Ginger: "BOTH!"

Blipity: (On the phone) "Yeah hello medical asylum? Yeah we have a severe case of 2291. Yeah that's right extreme Toothless obsession. Yeah. Yeah ok. Yes she is restrained. Ok bye.

Blipity: (whispering to Ems) "Get the knockout drops."

EmsTheInvincible: (runs off)

Blipity: This is our last question for today and Astrid you will be happy to know it has no romance in it what so ever.

Astrid: (nods in approval)

Blipity: **Hiccup, What were you thinking when you were in the area with the monstrous nightmare?**

Hiccup: "Well actually I was too worried about getting eaten to think properly.

Camicazi: "Blah, blah, blah! I could have taken him."

Astrid: (glares) "Yeah, sure you could."

Camicazi: "Ya wanna fight princess prissy boots!"

Astrid: "Bring it midget!"

Blipity: Well that's all for this-."

Ginger: (singing) I'm riding a dragon! Draaaaagon! Toothless is the dragon I ride on! Toothless, toothless, toothless!

EmsTheInvincible: "Hey Ginger, would you like a drink of water."

Ginger: "Gimme Toothless water!"

EmsTheInvincible: "Yeah… Here you go!"

Ginger: (drinks water)

Ginger: "I feel-." (Drops down unconscious)

Blipity: "Bye! Please review! (Whispers to Ems) get her in the van."

**That's all for this chapter! Come back next time for more chapters!**

**Please review, next time we're interviewing Toothless so any questions you have for him just say and I'll include them!**

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**My HTTYD Random Talk Show**

**I'm running out of stuff to put in these authors notes so I'll just say thanks for the reviews and leave it at that.**

**Disclaimer: You know what I just can't be bothered to do this anymore. I don't own anything.**

Ginger: hello everyone! You remember me Ginger? The aggressive ninja red-head. Yeah well Blipity and Ems have had, shall I say, a slight accident so I'll be hosting!

Blipity: No Ginger its only Ems who's had the accident I'm fine! Now give me back my micro phone!

Ginger: No its my microphone!

EmsTheInvincible: …

Blipity: Hi people of the planet! Sorry about Ginger she was dropped as a child.

EmsTheInvincible: dropped? No! She fell off the sofa, bounced off the floor, hit the ceiling fan, crashed through the wall and bashed her head against the kitchen table.

Blipity: Anyhoo Ems broke her ankle jumping over the sofa when her sister stole her laptop so she's in a wheelchair for the rest of the chapter.

EmsTheInvincible: My stories called When Two Universes Collide look at it please I'm desperate!

Blipity: WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT ADVITISEING ON MY STORIES!

Ginger: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

EmsTheInvincible: GO AWAY GINGER!

Ginger: NEVER!

Blipity: Will you idiots shut up! We're meant to be asking questions.

Ginger: TOOOOOOOOOOTHLESS!

Toothless: *grunt*

Blipity: Oh yeah I forgot. (Gives toothless headphones so he can speak.)

Toothless: testing, testing 123.

EmsTheInvincible: Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeh

Blipity: Ems stop riding about in that stupid wheelchair and read the question!

EmsTheInvincible: It's from SunnyGirl and she said: **T****his is a question for movie hiccup:Which Dragon(Besides a Night Fury) is your favourite?:P**

Hiccup: Um… probably a Nadder.

Blipity: Why?

Hiccup: Because it's cool I mean it's like this huge headed blue thing with spikes and stuff.

Blipity: O-k anyhoo thx for reviewing SunnyGirl! :D

EmsTheInvincible: Hey have you seen Ginger!

Blipity: Oh gods where is she!

EmsTheInvincible: GINGER!

Blipity: GINGER!

Ginger: I'm everywhere yet nowhere like a silent cat stalking its prey.

Blipity: Ginger we can still see you, you know.

Ginger: shhh all is silent

Blipity: (whispering) you're a weirdo.

Ginger: (Whispering) I know

EmsTheInvincible: …

(Silence)

Astrid: (comes on stage) hi guys I want to-.

Ginger: DIE! (launches herself at Astrid)

Astrid: AHHHHHHHH WHYS SHE OUT OF HER NET!

Ginger: YAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Chases her across stage)

Blipity: … She'll be fine, ok the next question is…

EmsTheInvincible: From InuTenshi0013.5

Blipity: Hi again! :D

EmsTheInvincible: **lol, once again, awesome. this time i have a question for Astrid. How did you feel during training when Hiccup could control the dragons better than you?**

Blipity: Wait a sec we have to catch her first. Distract her Ems!

EmsTheInvincible: how?

Blipity: I don't know but hurry up!

EmsTheInvincible: LOOK A DISTRACTION!

Ginger: oh my goodness where?

Blipity: QUICK ASTRID, GET OVER HERE!

Astrid: ok, ok there's no need to yell.

Blipity: answer the question.

Astrid: ok um… well of course I was jealous I mean if you were the best at something and you worked all your life trying to be the best you could be on that one thing then suddenly someone becomes better at it than you in like 2 seconds you'd get mad too wouldn't you?

Blipity: yeah I guess… anyhoo thanks for your review!

EmsTheInvincible: There you said it again!

Blipity: what?

EmsTheInvincible: anyhoo, you say that word all the time!

Blipity: well sorry me talking upsets you…

EmsTheInvincible: …

Ginger: woah you've got more than 300 hits to this story already!

Blipity: what do hits even mean? Because I just look at the visitors.

EmsTheInvincible: Isn't it how many times people who have already visited come back?

Blipity: don't ask me.

EmsTheInvincible: you're the one who looked it up on Google.

Blipity: well there's nothing there. Any way what's the next question and who's it from?

EmsTheInvincible: It's for Toothless.

Toothless: *snort* grrrrr.

Blipity: great he's lost his headphones now I'm going to have to get some new ones from storage. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone!

EmsTheInvincible: Don't worry we're fine right Ginger.

Ginger: must… resist… stupidity..!

Blipity: … (walks off)

EmsTheInvincible: …

Ginger: …

EmsTheInvincible: Hey want to do something stupid?

Ginger: yeah!

(5 minutes later)

Blipity: ok I got-, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

EmsTheInvincible: This things so cool look at all the buttons! (presses bunch of random buttons)

Blipity: no! don't touch that-.

(lights fall off the ceiling)

Blipity: (screams)

(tables catch on fire and sprinklers go off)

Ginger: Hey Ems I bet I can walk blindfolded of this ceiling beam!

EmsTheInvincible: YEY STUPIDITY!

Ginger: I'M BATMAN LOOK AT MY SUPER AWESOME FLYING SKILLS! (walks of beam)

Blipity: (screams again)

Toothless: (catches Ginger before she dies)

Ginger: (doe's backflip of toothless and lands in awesome ninja position) NINJA!

Blipity: (faints)

EmsTheInvincible: …

Ginger: …

Toothless: …

Ginger: want to do something stupid?

Toothless and Ems: yeah!

(1 hour later)

Blipity: ugh I had I horrible nightmare! Why am I all wet?

EmsTheInvincible: You missed an epic ninja battle between Ginger and Astrid! And your wet because your right underneath the sprinklers.

Blipity: is Astrid ok.

EmsTheInvincible: er… you could say that.

Blipity: must… continue… questions..!

EmsTheInvincible:… The question is from me

Blipity: You can't ask questions!

EmsTheInvincible: Well no one's reviewing and we have to ask one more question.

Blipity: *sob* I'm such a failure!

EmsTheInvincible: yeah you are, the question is: **Toothless, if you were a terror for a day what would you do?**

Blipity: Did you put the headphones on him?

EmsTheInvincible: Yeah!

Toothless: I'd bite people! :D

Blipity: Can't you already do that?

Toothless: Yeah but terrors can get away with it!

Blipity: O-k… Well that's all for today!

Ginger: Bye!

Blipity: Where have you been?

Ginger: taking care of a few… things

EmsTheInvincible: Yeah well now the shows over I'm going backstage to eat my- OH MY GOD SHE KILLED ASTRID!

Blipity: WHAT!

EmsTheInvincible: Oh wait she just bashed her over the head with a baseball bat, she's not dead.

Ginger: Yet…

Blipity: (whispers to Ems) Next time just leave her in the net.

**See you next time people!**

**Please R&R! otherwise I don't have any question and I can't continue. :(**


	4. Chapter 4

**My HTTYD Random Talk Show**

**Back again! Love you all I can't believe how many reviews I got in one day! Anyway I know some of you don't like the fact that Ginger and Astrid keep fighting. Well I have altered it slightly so now Astrid will fight back, I can't change Gingers personality but I can have Astrid fight back. **

**I'm going to make this interesting! If you review on any of my fanfics I will read and maybe if I like it review on one of yours! Okay and competition begins… NOW! It will end on the 18th of August 2011.**

EmsTheInvincible: Are you seriously going to do that?

Blipity: yep

EmsTheInvincible: won't it take forever if there are lots?

Blipity: yep that's why your doing it with me!

EmsTheInvincible: WHAT! No way!

Blipity: yes ladies and gentlemen if you review on this or any other of my stories, like I said in the A/N, you will get 2 reviews on one of yours in return!

EmsTheInvincible: No I never agreed to this!

Blipity: shut up and get on with the show you are doing it!

EmTheInvincible: (sulking) fine…

Ginger: I want to do it to!

Blipity: Sorry Ginger but your not on fan fiction, join and you can do it to.

Ginger: aw but I can't I'm a story character. :(

EmsTheInvincible: Haha sucker!

Ginger: (starts strangling Ems)

Blipity: Ok our first question is from SunnyGirl!

Ginger: so does SunnyGirl get their questions answered?

Blipity: were you even listening to what happens in this fanfic?

Ginger: (shrugs) kind of, so is she?

Blipity: yes you idiot now let Ems go so she can read SunnyGirls question.

(Ginger lets go of Ems neck)

EmsTheInvincible: (rubbing neck) **Hello again, I have two questions(You can pick one of them if you don't like the other?)**

**1.) For movie Hiccup, what happened to you mother?**

**2.) For Toothless, Do you have a family?**

**Thank you!(Gives You all dead smelly fish(Ha Ha))**

Blipity: we take all questions here bad or good.

Ginger: (holds up dead fish) EWWWW!

Hiccup: excuse me important person coming through

Blipity: give us the answer Hiccy

Hiccup: never call me that again, ok the answer… um…

EmsTheInvincible: yeah what happened to her because people keep saying she died?

Hiccup: nah she's just always away questing, she's too busy to live we me and my dad on Berk.

Blipity: no I like reading death fics about her.

Hiccup: …

Blipity: ok and Toothless here's your headphones. (Puts headphones on Toothless) now what's the other answer?

Toothless: I probably have a family but I don't know them, you see mother dragons lay their eggs in the dragon nursery in the nest then just leave them, the dragon hatches and eats what's left of its eggs shell then flies of to hunt and find food for itself, but I have a sister.

Blipity: aww :(

Ginger: this is to soppy for me I'm going back stage to watch some wrestling, Blipity where did you put the remote?

Blipity: over there by that cliff.

Ruffnut: why the hell is there a cliff in your studio?

Blipity: if you must know it was a prop nosey

Ginger: hey Astrid that's a lovely dress your wearing, I love your hair. (Smiling sweetly)

Astrid: (sighs) what do you want devil.

Ginger: my foot hurts Astrid could you get the remote for me?

Astrid: fine but only because I'm in a good mood. (Walks to cliff edge.)

Ginger: (chucks SunnyGirl's fish at Astrid causing her to fall off the cliff)

Blipity: WHAT THE HELL GINGER!

Hiccup: YOU JUST SHOVED MY GIRLFRIEND OFF A CLIFF!

EmsTheInvincible: HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MARBLES!

Ginger: Relax she's fine!

EmsTheInvincible: Thank god!

Ginger: the ground will break her fall.

All: (start screaming again)

Blipity: Right pause everything we just got an emergency review!

EmsTheInvincible: No they've finally found us!

Blipity: no one of our reviewers is complaining.

Ginger: bwhahahaha FAIL!

Blipity: it's from Voldyne!** Stop trying to kill Astrid...**

**And try comparing Fishlegs... I don't know how one would word that into a question so your on your own for that...**

EmsTheInvincible: NOOOO WE'VE UPSET OUR REVIEWERS!

Ginger: Well too late now she's already over that cliff.

Blipity: Sorry Ginger but you can't kill her you just can't firstly because I like her and secondly you just can't! And thirdly we've got a complaint because of you.

Ginger: (sulking) aww I never get to have any fun…

EmsTheInvincible: If I were you I seriously consider taking her off the show… she's a danger to herself and her colleges.

Blipity: …

EmsTheInvincible: (shouts to mongoose stage hands) OKAY BOYS HIT REWIND!

(Rewinding, please stand by)

Blipity: okay we're back to Ginger asking where the remote is.

Astrid: Right ninja, time for some pay back.

Ginger: come and get me I dare you!

Blipity: no, no, no! Ginger, go watch TV, Astrid, stand next to Hiccup and both of you shut up and stop fighting!

Ginger & Astrid: …

Blipity: NOW!

Ginger: fine no need to get bossy…

Blipity: Ems would you be so kind?

EmsTheInvincible: sure, (clears throat) Message addressed to… Voldyne. Sender… Blipity Boo. Message begins. On behalf of Blipity enterprises I am to inform you that we were not responsible for any mental scaring's caused from reading this chapter. Read at own risk. If you find any glitches in our system please inform us and it shall soon be fixed, we must however stick to our terms of service that no one ever reads, so I am afraid we can neither change nor delete Ginger's personality and hatred for Astrid but we shall alter it for better reading. We shall however do your Fishlegs thing and we would advise you to check back regularly. Thank you for your comment and have a pleasant read.

Blipity: very good.

EmsTheInvincible: (gasping) can I h-have a d-drink of w-water!

Blipity: , no.

EmsTheInvincible: meanie.

Blipity: next question from MillionDollarNinja, **I have a question!**

**Hiccup: What was your first thought when Astrid kissed you?**

**Yup that's it! :D *ninja vanish***

Ginger: WHO SAID NINJA!

Blipity: no one it just our reviewers-.

Ginger: Ninja ninja ninja ninja! Ninja searching powers! Ninja ninja ninja!

EmTheInvincible: er…

Ginger: shh I'm searching for other ninjas

Blipity: go watch TV Ginger.

Ginger: humph (walks off)

Hiccup: can I answer now?

Blipity: if you please.

Hiccup: Wait where's Astrid.

Astrid: here why?

Hiccup: could you go in the other room, just for a minute…?

Astrid: (rolls her eyes and goes into other room)

Hiccup: okay well actually at first I thought she was going to hit me so I moved back then I got kind of surprised.

Blipity: oh so that's why you flinched when she kissed you I thought it was just my TV.

Hiccup: how could you think it was your TV, your TV's amazing!

EmsTheInvincible: he's got a point you know, that things massive.

Blipity: oh gods are you two still going on about that seriously!

(Thumping noises backstage.)

Blipity: oh no Astrid and Ginger are back there.

EmsTheInvincible: Quick let's check!

All: (go backstage)

Astrid: This is for the cliff ninja! (Leaps at Ginger)

Ginger: Bring it!

Astrid: (swings her axe at Ginger knocking her out)

Blipity: w-what are you doing!

Astrid: well she can't hurt me you said, anyway I just did you a favour now you don't have to listen to her rambling through the rest of this chapter.

EmsTheInvincible: she's got a point you no…

Blipity: (glares at Ems) But you can't just KO my co-host!

Astrid: Well I just did so deal with it!

Blipity: you forget I have mongoose stage hands!

Astrid: don't… you… dare!

Blipity: listen Astrid I have nothing against you in fact I like your character! But if you force me I shall rewind.

Astrid: fine, fine I'll back off, see this is me slowly backing off.

Blipity: yeah keep walking, that's it…

(Silence)

EmsTheInvincible: um Blipity, I think you need to go sit down.

Blipity: (whips round) why are you turning against me to? Their coming for me all off them! HELP! HELP!

EmsTheInvincible: Stop now your fine, just slowly put the rewind button down…

Blipity: (puts button on the ground)

EmsTheInvincible: Now sit down and relax…

Blipity: (sits down)

EmsTheInvincible: good, now that's sorted let's get on with the reviews, this ones from iluvhttyd. **Awwww! Poor Astrid! I have a question for Ruffnut. Who does she like? Like more than a friend like?**

Ruffnut: finally I get to speak, and I can't tell you.

Blipity: (slowly recovering) why not?

Astrid: yeah Ruff why not? (Menacing glare)

Ruffnut: because I'm a flirt, I don't actually like anyone I just flirt with them for fun.

EmsTheInvincible: yeah I do that.

Blipity: with whom?

EmsTheInvincible: you remember ben?

Blipity: big eyes, lots of freckles?

EmsTheInvincible: yeah.

Blipity: ahhhh…

Astrid: next questions from someone called Theo and it's for Snotlout.

Snotlout: yeeeeeesssss!

Astrid: **Fu****nny and awesome! Here's a question:**

**Snotlout, do you think Astrid will ever like you? And if she doesn't (of course she won't), do you think ANYONE would ever like you?**

Sontlout: Astrid has always loved me deep down she just doesn't know it yet.

Astrid: yeah right…

Snotlout: and if I get bored with Astrid can you think of ANY girl who wouldn't want to date ME.

Blipity: well I can think of a couple hundred…

Snotlout: (glares)

Astrid: get bored of me! What am I? Your play thing?

Snotlout: no, no, no I didn't mean it like that.

EmsTheInvincible: busted!

Snotlout: stay out of this!

Astrid: (punches Snotlout in the face)

Blipity: last question for this chapter is from Phoenix and it reads. **Haha! funny! I have a question!** **To toothless, r u the only night fury on the island? are night furies only black? what bout blue?**

**P.S. Ginger the red-haired ninja, would u be able to stand against a trained martial arts agent with fire powers! cause...I CALLENGE U!**

Ginger: (randomly wakes up) who said my name!

Blipity: woah!

Ginger: bring it on! I could take any reviewer in hand to hand combat! Reply to this message if you dare Phoenix I have worked with Madam Po for 13 years and am a purple belt!

EmsTheInvincible: what the hells a purple belt!

Ginger: its 3 colours after black.

Blipity: I'm a brown belt in judo and I studied for 2 years at school with my trainer Bob if that helps…

Ginger: it doesn't…

Toothless: Hey my headphones are on can I answer the question now?

Blipity: fire away.

Toothless: I'm the only night fury on the island as far as I know but there are others dotted here and there. There's kind of a clue in the name NIGHT fury, so we kind of have to be colours of the night which is a bit hard. I have known a dark blue night fury and my sister is a bit of a greyish colour so…

Blipity: ok thanks for reviewing Phoenix. Ginger was just kidding about the whole fight thing.

Ginger: oi, no I wasn't!

Blipity: shut up, any way I'm not sure if we can fit any more questions in this chapter.

EmTheInvincible: well sorry but another one's just come in.

Blipity: who's it from?

EmsTheInvincible: Allyson-is-a-weirdo and the question is** Haha! I love this. I have a question for Tuffnut: Who gave you that tattoo?**

Tuffnut: it's not a tattoo, it's a birthmark…

Ruffnut: *cough* yeah right! *cough*

Tuffnut: (glares)

Ruffnut: I bet it was that Sasha girl from the tanners shop…

Tuffnut: no!

Ruffnut: it was! Just wait till I tell mum!

Tuffnut: no don't I'll do anything!

Ruffnut: well…

Blipity: (ignoring the twins) the next question from dragonrider101 and it's **Funny, just plain funny. I got a question for Toothless, if he was able to chose to be in love with anybody, who would it be?**

Toothless: (shrugs)

Blipity: come on Toothless there must be someone!

Toothless: nope.

EmsTheInvincible: loner *cough*

Toothless: what did you say!

EmsTheInvincible: nothing I've just got a bad cough that's all!

Toothless: (growl)

Hiccup: Well is that all for this chapter then?

Blipity: yep!

EmsTheInvincible: woah this chapters long!

Blipity: Yeah and you and me have still got to do that 2 reviews in return for one on here…

EmsTheInvincible: just so you know people, be warned I will be completely honest even if she will just point out the good things!

Blipity: …

**A/N:**

**Wow that was long… not much more to put here except I like anonymous reviews as much as signed ones!**

**Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**My HTTYD Random Talk Show**

**A/N: **

**I'VE ARRIVED! Yeah that's right I'm back! And guess what I'm using all your reviews yey! … Actually now that I think about that's probably not such a good idea… BUT I'M DOING IT ANYWAY YEY! Ok people I just want to say that the lines are now CLOSED on the 2 in exchange for 1 thing I talked about in the last chapter, in fact they've been closed since the 18****th****…**

_**GEMRALTS:**_** I couldn't do it on yours because of a slight technical glitch but I'll make it up to you! Just inbox me ideas about whatever you'd like me (and maybe Ems considering whatever it is) to do instead of the review thing.**

Blipity: (sigh) …

EmsTheInvincible: bored…

Ginger: you two make me sick! Look at you lying about!

Blipity: ugh leave us alone we're bored.

Ginger: get up and answer some questions, all your reviewers are getting bored!

Blipity: fine I'm coming, I'm coming!

EmsTheInvincible: bleh!

Blipity: so… where are the guests…

Ginger: right over- oh…

Blipity: Ginger!

EmsTheInvincible: how the hell can you lose 6 Vikings and a massive black dragon!

Ginger: they were here just a minute ago!

Blipity: …

EmsTheInvincible: damn this means I have to get up and go look for them!

Blipity: brilliant idea! Bye!

EmsTheInvincible: wait you have to come with me!

Blipity: yeeeeeeah… like that's gonna happen…

EmsTheInvincible: pardon.

Blipity: I said you'll be fine on your own.

EmsTheInvincible: at least make Ginger come with me!

Ginger: (collapses) ow, ow, ow! My ankle! I think it's broken!

EmsTheInvincible: …

Blipity: your ankle isn't broken Ginger…

Ginger: (smashes ankle against pole and screams) there now it's defiantly broken!

EmsTheInvincible: awwww not fair!

Astrid: hey we're back!

EmsTheInvincible: ! Yeeeeeees!

Tuffnut: … I'm guessing she's on drugs…

Blipity: yeah sometimes I wish that she was... maybe she'd be less crazy…

Ginger: where were you guys anyway?

Ruffnut: Oh we were working on someone else's fanfic!

Ginger: who?

Ruffnut: sorry not allowed to say due fan fiction laws and all that mumbo jumbo…

Blipity: …

EmsTheInvincible: anyway let's do the questions. This one from Phoenix!

Ginger: (suddenly sits up listening)

EmsTheInvincible: **Yeah I wasn't kidding either! Im trained in martial arts, hand-to-hand coombat, and im a trained assassin...and i have fire powers! SO IF U TICK ME OFF I CAN BURN THE CRAP OUTTA U!**

**Oh, and my question; Toothless, will we be seeing your sister at all?**

**Always Freshy,**

**Phoenix**

Ginger: Right then it's time for the most epic ninja battle of all time! Ok Phoenix name your place and time and I'll be there to crush you with my awesomeness.

Toothless: yeah… nah my sisters in Germany…

Blipity: …

Toothless: don't judge me…

Blipity: hey I love Germany I'm just asking why?

Toothless: she has her reasons!

Ginger: next question is **Thanks for using my review! And I have a question for...hmmm...Hiccup! By the way, Hiccup, you're awesome. Hiccup, if you could date (or be engaged to) a girl (not from Berk) from, say, oh, I don't know, Norfolk, Virginia, is 17, is going into the 11th grade, and you saved her from her revengeful ex-boyfriend who threatened her, would you do it? If not, why not? **From iluvhttyd.

Hiccup: um… do I happen to know this girl…

Astrid: For god's sake Hiccup she's obviously talking about herself or one of her friends!

Hiccup: oooooooh… well she seems nice enough so sure!

Astrid: you better not!

Hiccup: (takes a step toward the door then looks back at Astrid)

Astrid: Hiccup I'm warning you…

Hiccup: (takes another step)

Astrid: one more step and that's it!

Hiccup: (runs out the door)

Astrid: (chases after him) COME BACK!

Blipity: Ok while their dealing with their slight relationship problem let's readout the next question… it's from Pony1997 **OK this will be a question for the book character.**

**1) Camicazi what was your thoughts when you first met Hiccup?**

**2) Hiccup what were your thoughts on when you first met Camicazi?**

**please and thank you!**

**P.S.**

**Ems if you do read my storys i want you to be totally honest that way I know my mistaks.**

EmsTheInvincible: hey I haven't seen the book guys around, where are they?

Ginger: don't look at me I didn't do anything…

EmsTheInvincible: oh I remember they went out… something about a new book Cressida Cowell's writing.

Blipity: Hey you want to hear something cool and true!

EmsTheInvincible: yeah!

Blipity: ok I'm being serious for once in this story, my mum used to be friends with Cressida.

Ginger: Oh my god no way!

Blipity: yeah it's true! She had a holiday home in my mum's village here in the UK and they used to play together, my mum taught Cressida Cowell's sister how to ride a bike!

Ginger: oh my god so you could basically meet her!

Blipity: yeah!

Ruffnut: uh sorry to irrupt this little happy OMG moment but you need to get the book characters back!

EmsTheInvincible: Ginger if you will.

Ginger: NINJA POWERS ACTIVATE! HIYAH!

(Ninja vortex opens and book characters fall out)

Book Hiccup: hey! We were kinda in the middle of something!

Blipity: Yeah, yeah whatever just answer!

Book Hiccup: ok repeat the question…

Blipity: **OK this will be a question for the book character.**

**1) Camicazi what was your thoughts when you first met Hiccup?**

**2) Hiccup what were your thoughts on when you first met Camicazi?**

**please and thank you!**

**P.S.**

**Ems if you do read my storys i want you to be totally honest that way I know my mistaks.**

Camicazi: Roman spy.

Book Hiccup: I'm going to die.

EmsTheInvincible: come on guys you can be a bit more imaginative that that!

Camicazi: He's kind of cute and a good swordfighter.

Hiccup: she's gone mad, why is she attacking me!

Blipity: um… guys for people who haven't read the books sake can you please explain a bit…?

Camicazi: I was locked up in a tower by Romans then two boys who I thought where roman spies where put in with me so I started to swordfight with the redheaded one and found out he was quite a good swordfighter and the heir to the hairy hooligans and he had also been caught and locked up.

Book Hiccup: me and Fishlegs where caught by Romans and taken to a tower where a mad girl attacked me and said I was a spy until finally I convinced her!

Blipity: Ok now back to your story we'll bring you back if there are any more questions for you.

(Book people go back into vortex)

Ginger: … Next questions from InuTenshi0013.5 it goes **once again, this was awesome. so i have a Question for Huccup: If you had been more filled out and had fought a couple dragons before meeting Toothless, Do you think you still would have spared his life?**

EmsTheInvincible: Are they back from their little trip to Norfolk?

Blipity: yep here they are.

Hiccup: don't know.

Blipity: that's it? Bit of a weak answer.

Hiccup: what it's just one of those things that you don't know! I mean how am I meant to predict what could have happened if something was different.

Blipity: ok, ok sheesh no need to get grumpy! Next ones from TheodosiaHaddock and the question is… **This story is hilarious! It's also rather weird, but weird is fun :D**

**And now I have a question:**

**Fishlegs, why were you part of the popular group and not a loner weirdo like Hiccup? (No offense meant, of course)**

Snotlout: hey that's actually a really good question.

Ruffnut: for once I agree…

Fishlegs: um… I don't know uh… maybe it's because they want to know all my cool dragon knowledge!

Tuffnut: *cough* yeah right *cough*

Ruffnut: copycat

Tuffnut: (glares)

Blipity: I'm…. going…. To…. Die….

EmsTheInvincible: well then here's the next review from Gemralts! **Talk show fic: the universal, spanning multiple fandoms, type of fic that will always be random. They almost always degrade into daring fics. I certainly liked the character of Ginger. She adds an extra level of randomness, for good measure :D**

**Onto the questions... (Movie, because I just discovered thhat a book exists)**

**Hiccup: I see that Stoik's love for you is a little conditional, what do you think?**

**Are you planning some epic invasion of other lands using your surperior dragon riders?**

**Hiccup and Toothless: What do you think about the ToothlessxHiccup (Toothcup) fics and shippers (of which I'm one of)?**

**The hosts: Were you scared of a tear in the multi-verse when you were about to brreak the fourth wall?**

Hiccup: (shrugs) don't really mind and um… no… I'm not…

Blipity: ok now the one about the Toothcup fics.

Toothless: (pretends to throw up)

Hiccup: sorry but no… just no… there's so much wrong about that… sorry if it offends you in anyway I don't mean it like that it's just… no…

Ruffnut: hey there's one for the hosts to I wonder who they are.

EmsTheInvincible: your not serious right…

Ginger: OMG Ruffnut I can't believe you!

Ruffnut: what it's an honest question…?

Ginger: ok wait I need to sit down on this one! I can't believe you don't know! I mean it so obviously Bob Blipity's judo teacher!

Blipity: um… Ginger sorry to burst your bubble but Bob isn't the host…

Ginger: what he's not! EVERYTHING I KNOW IS A LIE! (runs off)

EmsTheInvincible: … can we answer it without her.

Ginger: I'm back!

EmsTheInvincible: yey…

Blipity: We have no idea what that question means so we're just going to smile and wave!

Hosts (not including Bob): (smile and wave at camera)

EmsTheInvincible: Last question from Galimatias is **Lol! Ginger sounds like me. *phone rings* DEATH TO PHONE! YAAAAAAAAAAAA! (smashes phone) it is dead**

**...**

**Love your story! And if what you say is true PLEASE review my story somewhere in between! IT NEEDS LOVE!**

**UPDATE SOON!  
>galimatias<strong>

Ginger: (on the phone) I don't care if the thing you bought from me off Ebay exploded you ain't getting your money back! YEAH WELL YOU'RE A BIGGER ONE! (smashes phone down)

Blipity: Ginger!

Ginger: what now!

(Blipity & Ginger's fighting fades to the backround)

EmsTheInvincible: thanks for reviewing keep it up and bye!

**A/N: Woah did all that in one day! Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Seriously my mum really was friends with Cressida Cowell when they were both about nine or ten and my mum said she had a beautiful house and her dad had an island and that's where the ideas for HTTYD came from! **

**Disclaimer: as far as I know I'm not sitting on a cloud with a fishing rod…**


	6. Chapter 6

**My HTTYD Random Talk Show**

**A/N: **

**(Smoke and lights everywhere along with dramatic background music.) Dun du dun du du du du du dun! Guess whose back! ME! And do you know what a shock it was to go to bed with 24 reviews and wake up to 30! :D **

**Disclaimer: DreamWorks is responsible if HTTYD2 sucks not me! Do you know why? Because THEY own it.**

Blipity: once upon a time in a faraway land known to all as Gorconana a-

EmsTheInvincible: ugh… do you think you could stop that because you're kind of creeping me out…

Blipity: oh yeah sorry…

Ginger: (runs in with piles of paperwork) question, questions, questions! Questions are what I do!

Blipity: REVIEWS! (Jumps into Ginger's paperwork)

Ginger: oi get out!

EmsTheInvincible: so are we going to read these or watch you swim around in them all day…?

Blipity: bit early isn't it?

Ginger: what are you talking about?

Blipity: well normally at the start of this chapter we do something stupid, mess around a bit then start the questions.

EmsTheInvincible: we haven't got time for that have you seen how many-.

Ginger: no Ems if Blipity wants us to do something stupid I think we should.

EmsTheInvincible: (backs away)

Ginger: (rolls her eyes and turns around)

Bob: (randomly appears) what the-.

Ginger: oops wrong person sorry Bob get back to your Judo lessons.

(Bob disappears and is replaced by Steve the giant talking lizard)

Ginger: THIS FOR CHEATING ON ME WITH ALICE YOU *bleep* GO CRAWL IN A HOLE AND DIE! (Punches Steve.)

(Steve disappears)

Blipity: … Well Bob seems to be doing well…

EmsTheInvincible: yeah… I liked his moustache…

Ginger: right now that's out of the way let's answer some questions.

EmsTheInvincible: first ones from Deathwinged Angel and her review is **AWESOME!**

**Okay here's my question, Hiccup can you bust a sweet move with your fake foot?**

**Oh and by the way...GINGER! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A EPIC NINJA FIGHT! Lets go you and me, backstage, right now! WITCH NINJA POWERS ACTAVATE! ... up for it?**

Hiccup: (shrug) probably not.

Ginger: hmmm well I'm still waiting for Phoenix but she ain't due for a while I might as well get a warm up in so what the hell, let's go! (Runs of backstage where thumping noises can be heard.)

Blipity: … I think we should say the next-

EmsTheInvincible: already done my friend, next question from Gemralts and she says…**I guess I shouldn't have included that fourth wall question. It is from a different fandom, and by mixing multiple fandoms together will destroy the- I'm doing it again, aren't I (Smiles and waves back)? Anyway, more questions!**

**Hiccup: Are you sure you are not going to invade other lands to reap the benefits of controlling a large empire using dragons to make sure you will be no match to the inferior mortals?**

**Next question for Hiccup: Are you sure you're sure?**

Hiccup yep I'm pretty sure.

Blipity: wait hold it are you saying you're not even going to use them at war with other tribes.

Hiccup: well…

Blipity: KNEW IT!

Hiccup: shut up… :P

EmsTheInvincible: Question trios, that means three in French, from Phoenix and she's basically having convocation with Ginger. **YES! Alright, epic ninja battle at midnight! but..umm...name the place cuz the only place im able to bring u is my dimension where a demon could attack you and rip ur throat out if ur not careful..sooo...yea...i mean if u wanna come u can but it would be easier in ur dimension where there are no demons hell-bent on destroying me *lites hand with fire* UR GOING DOWN GINGER! BRING IT!**

**Always Freshy,**

**Phoenix**

Ginger: (returns from ninja battle)

Blipity: so who won?

Ginger: me!

Voice from backstage: no it was me!

Ginger: SHUT UP I WON!

EmsTheInvincible: (to Blipity) so… who do you think won?

Blipity: don't know it's just one of those mysteries that will never be solved… OI GINGER YOU GOT A MESSAGE FROM PHEONIX!

Ginger: (looks up at message) COOL! Midnight it is and the place… my dimension!

All: (gasp)

EmsTheInvincible: no not the world of the redheaded warriors from hell! (dun dun duuuuun!)

Blipity: Ginger no you'll just play unfair by getting your ninja army to attack her, you are a girl right Phoenix?

Ginger: I won't I've called them off it'll just be me and Phoenix!

EmsTheInvincible: let's take our minds of this with a question from PeaceLoveAndCheese**LOL, this fic sounds like something I'd write. Plus, Ginger is awesome. Is she like, really real, or is she one of your random characters?**

**Question for Ginger: Did you know that Hi-yah is NOT the correct term. It is Keia (I think that's how you spell it.) But you can totally see how people got hi-yah from that.**

**Question for Book Hiccup: I haven't read the entire series yet (Curse you, library!) and do you really get your foot taken off? Or was that the DreamWorks people messing up the series.**

**Question for DreamWorks peoples: WHAT THE *bleep* ARE YOU THINKING, MAKING POOR HICCUP GO AROUND WITH ONLY ONE FOOT? YOU ARE BAD, YOU HEAR ME! BAAAAAAADDDDD!**

**My Friend Sky: (Pulling me away from the computer which I am writing death threats to the Dreamworks peoples on.) Scream and run, peoples, scream and run!**

**Update soon!**

**Peace, love, and cheese,**

**Me.**

Blipity: nope Ginger was created when my imagination and my brain got a bit too drunk at a blood vessel party and behold a crazy ninja was born!

Ginger: I never knew it was spelt keia… (wonders off into happy place)

EmsTheInvincible: snap out of it you need to bring the book characters here!

Ginger: NINJA POWERS ACTIVATE KEIA!

(Red green and purple ninja vortex opens and HTTYD book characters fall out)

Book Hiccup: cool that time it didn't feel as if my skin was being ripped from my bones.

Ginger: I don't know it didn't have the same ring to it as the old version…

Blipity: question for you Hiccup.

Book Hiccup: (looks at question) no way I never lost my foot see! (Hops about trying to lift his foot up)

Blipity: so how did they come up with that idea?

Book Hiccup: (thinks for a minute) at the end of the first book my heel touched the Green Death's throat and the stomach acid made it sting bad but I didn't lose it.

EmsTheInvincible: wait you were in its mouth!

Blipity: come on Ems you've read the books!

EmsTheInvincible: … not for a while…

Ginger: yeah but she's right about DreamWorks and the foot thing…

Blipity: next review from Qille but it's not really a question so we'll move onto our next reviewer and come back to Qille in a bit. Next, next review has no name but it goes ***looks around* Wjere did my net and knockout drops go? Oh well.**

**I'm on team Camicazi. TEAM HICCAZI FOR THE WIIIIIN!**

**I would send in a question, but I'm too far behind right now, so I'll just enjoy it!**

**Wait a second, IS ALVIN THERE?**

Blipity: (looks around) I hope not that guy freaks me out!

Ginger: how does he freak you out?

EmsTheInvincible: I know, we were on the bus reading one of the books can't remember which one and we saw a picture of Alvin with all his wooden body parts and it was a bit dark because it was early in the morning and Blipity kind of freaked.

Blipity: … these questions are from Qille so we'll fire through them all because there are a lot :D!

EmsTheInvincible: **YEEAAAAAHHHH! I LOVE YOU GINGER!**

**Okay, I've got a question for movie Snotlout: At the end if the movie, you can be seen wiping a tear from your eye. Are you really a secret crier?**

Snotlout no way!

Ruffnut: awww snotty that's so cute!

Snotlout: IT'S NOT BECAUSE I DIDN'T DO IT!

Tuffnut: awww well he is your cousin…

Snotlout: ALL OF YOU SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO FLIRT! (Turns to boom lady, the person who holds up the sound thing,) so where were we beautiful.

Blipity: Jenna feel free to slap him, Qille's next question is **NOOO! Keep trying to kill Astrid! It's hilarious!**

**Question 1: can I come on that show too? I'm dangerously unstable! *twitch***

**Question for the twins: who always wins in your little fights? DISCUSS WITH ACTIONS!**

**Seriously, can I come on the show? Pretty please? I already missed the deadline for the review thing... =(**

Blipity: hmmm don't know I'll discuss it with Ems.

Ruffnut: it's kind of obvious who wins!

Tuffnut: yeah!

Both: it's me!

Ruffnut: umm… Tuff I think your helmet's on a bit tight because it's totally me!

Tuffnut: no way troll breath it's me!

Ruffnut: you wish jellyfish!

Tuffnut: what was that dorkazoid?

Ruffnut: I said shut the *bleep* up before I clonk you over that fat noggin of yours!

Tuffnut: bring it on!

Ruffnut: (punches Tuff) I always win first!

Tuffnut: I was born first!

Ruffnut: yeah by like 3 seconds!

(Fighting fades to background)

Ginger: Qille's last question is **Omg lucky! I wanna be friends with Cressida Cowell! XD**

**Question time! This one is for Alvin the Treacherous: Okay, before I ask the question, I gotta say, my sister loved your nose and your helmet. She was so upset when you lost your nose. Onto the questions: I noticed that your arm attachment features a harpoon launcher. Are you ever going to use it? Because if you don't I can always make you use it in a fanfic.**

**Another question for Alvin! How did you manage to find a Vorpent, let alone trap it in Hiccup's book? Weren't you afraid it would sting you, or did you just think you could use your charismatic charm to get the potato from the Nutjobs and risk being fed to the Doomfang?**

**Answer! Oh, and Ginger, do me a favor: please go totally ninja on Alvin and beat up whatever is left of him**!

Book Hiccup: sorry Qille but there is no way Blipity would be stupid enough to-.

Blipity: Ginger bring Alvin here!

Book Hiccup: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

Ginger: NINJA POWERS ACTIVATE HIYAH!

Blipity: I thought it was keia?

Ginger: yeah but hiyah is more of my trademark thing…

(Alvin falls out ninja vortex)

Alvin: wha- where am I?

Blipity: look at the question above and answer in fact I'm just going to call it L&A a bit like R&R which please can you guys do!

Alvin (looks up) Thank you I was quite attached to that nose as well.

Book Hiccup: (mutters) yeah you seem very attached to it now don't you?

Alvin: (glares) And I caught the vorpent using a very cunning method you see I had in my possession the only other potato brought back by the Nutjob tribe, I simply picked up the vorpent allowing myself to be stung and placed it in the book, then I ate the potato and was cured! Quite simple really!

Camicazi: yeah simple for a guy who can't even hang onto a few body parts…

Blipity: oooooooh burn! *hi fives Camicazi*

Alvin: YOU LITTLE-!

Ginger: NINJA POWERS ACTIVATE HIYAH!

(Alvin gets sucked back into vortex)

Blipity: wait you were meant to beat him up.

Ginger: hopefully one of the reviewers will ask him to appear again then I can have a go at him.

EmsTheInvincible: thanks Qille and all you other wonderful reviewers

Ginger: oi you lot out there! If this helps you to review then I'm just going to say you lot are keeping me alive with these reviews, no reviews no story, no story no me! After all I'm just a figment of Blipity's overactive imagination! Keep reviewing!

Blipity: bye guys please R&R!

**Just so you guys know I've put The Return Of Ze Great Camicazi on hold for a bit. Now I'm sorry if you were hoping for an update but-. WHO'S BOOING BACK THERE! Anyway sorry but it's only gonna be on hold for like a week but if you guys have any ideas for it then just PM me or comment on that story and if I like it I might use it! :D**

**Please R&R! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**My HTTYD Random Talk Show**

**A/N:**

**OMG A FLYING PIG! Hahahaha made ya look! … ok that was really lame… I love writing this that's why I update it so regularly.**

**This is in no way connected to anything I just feel like saying it but we had to run 40 laps of the school football pitch and it took two lessons of P.E! More than half the class copped it after the first 10 laps, but not me! I stick to it even though I think I might have passed out at the end along with the 6 other people who actually ran it!**

**Anyway here we go! **

Blipity: hi! Guess what, guess what!

EmsTheInvincible: sorry reviewers she's been going on about this for the last hour…

Blipity: THAT'S BECAUSE IT'S GREAT!

Ginger: well don't leave them hanging…

Blipity: WE'RE HAVING GUESTS ON THE SHOW!

EmsTheInvincible: here we go again…

Blipity: Coz I'm so wonderful I'm allowing two people onto the show and they are, drumroll please!

(Jenna the boom lady starts a drumroll)

Blipity: QILLE AND DEATHWINGED ANGEL! But not at the same time!

Ginger: seriously guys you should have heard her the other day, she was going nuts!

Blipity: (whispers) Ems that's your queue

EmsTheInvincible: what? Oh yeah right. And first person coming on this week's chapter is… (Looks around) hey where did the bucket of happiness go?

Blipity: Ems I can't believe you! You're messing up your line! Come on we rehearsed this it's the pot of fortune! WTH is a bucket of happiness?

EmsTheInvincible: well WTH a pot of fortune, anyway some people aren't crazily obsessed with this like you are! I can't believe you wrote a script for a five minute intro just because two reviewers are coming on!

Blipity: well it would be five minutes if you didn't stop messing it up!

Ginger: SHUTUP! I'll pull the name from the pot of fortune… wow I have got to get a life other than sitting around with these two idiots all day… and the winner of this week's chapter is… Deathwinged Angel.

Blipity: YEY! *claps and looks all excited*

EmsTheInvincible: yeah…

Blipity: GINGER!

Ginger: alright, alright what am I your slave? NINJA VORTEX OPEN HIYAH!

(Vortex opens and Deathwinged Angel steps out)

DA: WAZ UP PARTY PEOPLE!

Blipity: see you in the next chapter Qille!

DA: (snickers to herself)

Ginger: how many chapters are you having…?

Blipity: I don't know… anyhoo over to the questions and I think we should let our guest read them out! GO DEATHWINGED ANGEL!

DA: It's from iluvhttyd, **Please put this in the next chapter! I'm so sorry, Hiccup, for getting you in trouble with your girlfriend! And Astrid, I'm so sorry for trying to steal Hiccup away from you! My fangirl side was, well, not taking over, because I am mostly fangirl of HTTYD! I hope both of you can forgive me! By the way, I have a question for Toothless...what's up with eels? are they toxic or do dragons just not like them?**

Hiccup: s'ok Astrid doesn't mind do you Astrid?

Astrid: …

Hiccup: :\

DA: If you don't want him Astrid I'll take him.

Hiccup: Not helping.

DA: Seriously, I call dibs on him when Astrid breaks up with him.

Ginger: um… guys I think we have a problem… (Point to a pair broken headphones)

DA: How did you break them?

Ginger: I was sitting on them.

DA:... :| nice.

Blipity: (sigh) great now what are we going to do! Ems destroyed the rest of them during her rampage when Lulu stole her Kono…

Ginger: WTH's a Kono...?

Blipity: how can you not know what a Kono is!

EmsTheInvincible: look them up their flipping epic!

Ginger…. :| anyway I guess Book Hiccup could translate for us.

Book Hiccup: (randomly pops out of nowhere) did somebody say my name.

Ginger: woah where did you come from.

DA: (whispers to Ginger) I think he was hanging around the snack bar.

Ginger: ooooohhhhhh.

Book Hiccup: So did you say something about translating.

Blipity: can you?

Book Hiccup: sure! (Speaks to Toothless in Dragonese.)

Toothless: (says something back)

Book Hiccup: He says eels sting…

Blipity: Toothless you know it's dead right?

Book Hiccup: He says dragons don't like to take chances.

EmsTheInvincible: …

Blipity: DEATHWINGED ANGEL GO!

DA: From Qille, **Okay, that was awesome! Question time:**

**Toothless, your book version has gills. Do YOU have gills?**

**Camicazi: HOW on earth did you manage to steal Stoick's underpants while he was wearing them? Please tell me, master!**

**Fishlegs: you're familiar with the Dragon Manual. WHAT IS THE NAME IF THE DRAGON THAT CAN TURN PEOPLE INSIDE OUT? I've been calling it a DeathTurner, but it would be nice to know the real name.**

**Thanks for answering the questions! =P**

Blipity: FOUND A PAIR HEADPHONES! (Puts them on Toothless)

Toothless: No I don't have gills…

Camicazi: trade secret! Become a Bog Burglar and I'll tell you. ;)

Fishlegs: oh it's called a-.

Blipity: now on to our next question!

Fishlegs: but I wasn't done it's a-.

Blipity: listen we'll talk about it later because my DVD player takes forever to load and I want to watch it and have you lot translate it.

Fishlegs: (sulking) fine…

EmsTheInvincible: Deathwinged Angel you know the drill!

DA: It's from iluvhttyd again and it goes, **You spelled three in French wrong...it's trois, not trios...if you made that mistake by mistake, sorry! Okay, and I have a question for Stoick the Vast: I think I saw a tear trickle down your left cheek during the Where's Hiccup? scene in the movie before you said, and I quote, "Oh, son, I'm so sorry." Did the tear happen or did I just imagine it from watching it 25 times?**

Ginger/DA: BWHAHAHAHA! FAIL!

EmsTheInvincible: … I'm not good at French…

Blipity: OMG Ems I have told you thousands of times how to spell all the numbers what's wrong with you?

EmsTheInvincible: I already have French lessons at school I don't need you trying to teach me at home as well so I just kinda zone out when you start…

DA: So you got an F in french.

EmsTheInvincible: …

Ginger: moving on!

Blipity: I don't think we can bring Stoick here coz we've already packed the studio with characters, I mean the book characters had to sleep in the cupboard last night…

Camicazi: yeah about that, Hiccup last night your foot was in my eye.

Book Hiccup: Well you elbow was in my stomach…

EmsTheInvincible: Next question from Phooka, **"Well," said a large, dark-furred creature hanging in the cave of the Green Death, "I congratulate you on your wackiness. I must say, I adore wackiness. But I also like facts. In this case: has nobody asked why dragons have six limbs? And have the ability to breathe fire? Could it perhaps not be that dragons are immigrants on this world? That they are descended from aliens? Well, Toothless? Incidentally, I'm a phooka, not a dragon."**

**And having said so, the phooka turned into an ancient monument covered in runes, repeating the last words of the creature.**

Ginger: What is a Phooka anyway?

Blipity: (shrugs) I don't know but it's got a really cool name, Phooka! I just love it!

DA: I know right.

Toothless: so… she basically thinks I'm an alien…?

EmsTheInvincible: yeah.

DA: (starts humming the song E.T.)

Toothless: well then listen because I'm only going to say this once! We dragons were here long before humans! So it's really humans that are aliens on a planet of dragons, humans that came and took over the planet.

DA: Wait, shouldn't technically you be a dinosaur if dragons have been on earth for so long.

Toothless:... :| Shut up.

DA: Just saying.

Blipity: Anyway, thanks Phooka! Sorry but we have to fire through these because it's starting to get a bit long.

Ginger: DEATHWINGED ANGEL!

DA: Next ones from ME!** I'M BACK!**

**Next question, Hiccup are you okay with some of the creepy fan art and fanfictions about you and Astrid?**

**I still want to see you dance.**

**I WON GINGER. IN YOUR FACE YEAH!**

Hiccup: no, no I am not… it's weird and creepy and if Blipity didn't make me watch her while she went on her Deviant art account I would probably pretend that these websites didn't even exist…

Blipity: mhwahahaha you know too much you must watch!

Ginger: FOR THE LAST TIME YOU DIDN'T BEAT ME!

DA: Did to.

Ginger: Did not.

DA: Did to.

Ginger: DID NOT!

DA: DID TO!

Ginger: DID NOT!

DA: DID TO!

EmsTheInvincible: GUYS! Can we save the fighting till after the show.

Ginger/DA: Fine.

DA: (turns to Hiccup) Don't you know what people write about you?

Hiccup: what do you mean?

DA: Well I read this one fanfiction called (whispers in his ear) and it's about (whispers in his ear again)

Hiccup: AAH! That's disgusting.

DA: (nods)

EmsTheInvincible: What is it? You can tell me.

DA: You don't want to know.

EmsTheInvincible: (awkward silence)

Blipity: hey Ginger, what was it you were telling me about before the show started?

Ginger: Um...Oh yeah! I've been practicing this move to DESTROY my enemies. But I need a volunteer to show you.

DA: *cough* Astrid *cough cough*

Ginger: How bout Astrid.

Astrid: (standing at the snack bar) What?

Blipity: Come on out Astrid.

Astrid: What am I doing?

Ginger: Showing the audience how AWESOME I AM!

EmsTheInvincible: ok, go ahead.

Ginger: ok Astrid, you stand right here (positioning her)

Astrid: Is this going to hurt?

Ginger: What! No, no, no. (standing behind Astrid now)

Astrid: okay.

Ginger: BY THE POWER OF AWESOMENESS! (picks up a chair and slams it down on Astrid's head)

Astrid: (passed out on the floor)

Blipity: GINGER! What have you done!

Ginger: Well, if you have eye's, I pick up a chair and threw it down...

Blipity: I know that but...why.

Ginger: Because it's awesome.

Blipity: but, but... she could be dead.

Ginger: she's not dead, she's still breathing...I think.

DA: Hey, that kinda looks similar to the move that I beat you with backstage.

Ginger: ...Don't rub it in.

EmsTheInvincible: Okay you two, no more fighting.

DA/Blipity: Fine.

Blipity: Next questions from Pony1997, **I have quiet a few questions so lets get started**

**1) Alvin will you never die? I mean seriously Die man DIE!**

**2)Camicazi were did you get stormfly at?**

**3) Do you really think Alvin came out of there in one piece or will he be burned to a crisp?**

**4) Movie Hiccup if Camicazi came on the movie do you think that you might fall for her more than Astrid?**

**5) Stormfly do like Book toothless the same way he liks you?**

**6) Movie Hiccup do you think you could learn to sword fight?**

**7) They movie gang did you ever name your dragons?**

**Well thats all i've got for now and before i go there is one thing i want to do (walks up to alvian and punchs him in the gut and taks off running.) your lucky i forgot my arrowhead necklace.**

Ginger: NINJA POWERS ACTIVATE HIYAH!

(Alvin falls out ninja vortex.)

Alvin: finally a question, I am a very lucky man I am amazing at self-preservation.

Blipity: what does that mean anyway?

DA: (has dictionary open in her lap) It means...The protection of oneself from harm or death, regarded as a basic instinct in human beings and animals. (Closes book)

Everyone in the Studio: oooooooohhhhhhhh

EmsTheInvincible: When are you going to die? It's getting annoying.

Ginger: dude she's got a point! I mean seriously just die already!

Camicazi: I stole Stormfly from Uglithug territories!

EmsTheInvincible: onto the 3rd question.

Blipity: god I wish I knew! I pre-ordered the book like 5 months ago! IT'S COMING OUT IN OCTOBER! XD!

Book Hiccup: it's going to be great.

Blipity: (shakes book hiccup) TELL ME WHAT HAPPENS ALREADY!

Book Hiccup: NO!

Hiccup: I don't think I'd fall for Camicazi…

Astrid: humph!

Blipity: ASTRID, YOUR ALIVE!

Astrid: Of course I'm alive, I just have a throbbing headache.

Camicazi: come on Stormfly come out!

Stormfly: (yawns) what did I miss?

EmsTheInvincible: question.

Stormfly: (looks at question and turns purple) of course I don't

Camicazi: aww Stormfly that's so sweet!

Stormfly: (turns a darker purple) I do not!

Ruffnut: so wait she turns purple when she lies…

Camicazi: yes.

Ruffnut: …

Hiccup: no I can't sword fight.

Book Hiccup: sucker.

Astrid: you're going to have to wait till HTTYD 2 till you find out the names.

Ginger: THAT'S NOT FAIR IT'S COMING OUT IN 2 YEARS!

Tuffnut: life's not fair, live with it.

Hiccup: next questions from Phoenix! **Ahem terribly sorry a horrible mean meanie stuck me away from wifi for a week...**

**Cotom: we were on freakin vacation!**

**Phoenix: WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA...WHOA what do u think you're doing? this is my reviews and i dont want YOU butting in!**

**Cotom:...i regret creating you. you're worse than Blipity's OC Ginger...but its close...**

**Phoenix: ! omigosh thats right! GINGER! ALRIGHT! No redhead ninja warriors! just you and me! or i shall burn your whole army to a crisp! but...just in case im bringing a jersey devil with me!**

**Frankie: WHAT? No! im not going to a crazy redhead ninja dimension of living hell!**

**Phoenix: WTH dude you survive our dimension. im bringing u wheater u like it or not!**

**Frankie: NO! *dissapears in shadows***

**Phoenix:..i'll get em later...**

**Cotom: WHOA WHAT! I leave u alone for a bit and you strike up a battle with a ninja? WTH is the matter with u!**

**Phoenix: i was bored...**

**Cotom:-_-...the last time u were bored u burned half of walmart...**

**Phoenix: ha ha ha -_-' there was no proof it was me! anyway...GINGER! Im ready bring it! (insert tons of excalmation points and random crap im shouting out)**

Blipity: WOAH VIOLENCE, VIOLENCE! (Runs and hides behind the sofa)

DA: Violence! Where, Where!

Snotlout: WTH's wrong with her?

EmsTheInvincible: she has this thing that started when I and she were like 7 and Robyn chucked a shoe across the floor and now every time someone does something violent she runs off screaming violence…

Ginger: I'm ready! Tonight it is!

EmsTheInvincible: you know I just noticed but Blipity doesn't seem too worried about you doing this kind of thing…

Ginger: …

Blipity: (pops head up from behind the sofa) nope I'm fine with it.

Ginger: and that's why she's my friend and you're just an acquaintance.

EmsTheInvincible: :(

Blipity: last questions from PeaceLoveAndCheese and I think our guest should read it out!

DA: **Yay! Me part of the show!**

**Waaaaahhhhhh! Now the end of the books are spoiled! Okay, I knew Alvin lost his hand, but the the other parts! Now I'm going desperate trying to read the rest and get my sister to steal them from her school library.**

***Starts screaming and running about killing innocent peoples in my way during my pursuit of stories***

**Peace, love, and cheese,**

**Me.**

**P. S. Ginger... CORRECT TERMINOLOGY!**

Blipity: OH BUY THEM ON AMAZON!

EmsTheInvincible: No, no! You can get all of them at Borders!

Blipity: I thought that was shutting down… they have everything in there!

DA: I think it is.

EmsTheInvincible: I know! That's why she has to get there soon if she wants to buy them!

Ginger: I hate Borders...

DA: *GASP*

EmsTheInvincible: WEIRD PERSON ALERT!

Ginger: Ems…

EmsTheInvincible: CALL 911!

Ginger: that's it you are in serious danger of get moved down from acquaintance to someone I sometimes say hi to on the street.

EmsTheInvincible: what is it with you and this friend thing! You went on for 2 hours to Blipity about it! It's really boring.

Ginger: look it's like this you have best friends, good friends, friends, acquaintances, people you sometimes say hi too and stalkers. You are going to get demoted to stalker if you don't step up you're game.

Blipity: (whispers) I've been promoted to good friend…

EmsTheInvincible: ...

DA:... I'm still lost.

Ginger: Anyway, Barnes & Noble is a good place to get them too they have the whole series there!

Blipity: ok so we have Borders, Amazon and Barnes & Noble as the three places you can buy all the books.

EmsTheInvincible: ok all sorted hey can we go to Borders!

Ginger: Bye please R&R!

Blipity: Bye!

DA: WAIT! I have one more important thing to do as a guest.

Blipity: What's that?

DA: (turns to Hiccup)...KISS ME YOU FOOL!

Hiccup: AAH!

DA: (jumps on Hiccup and starts kissing him)

Hiccup: SOME...BODY...HELP...ME!

DA: (Gets up off of Hiccup)...I'm better now.

Blipity/EmsTheInvincible/Ginger: 0_o

DA: What?

Blipity: oh...nothing, nothing.

Hiccup: I'm okay if you still wondering about me.

Ginger: Shush you!

DA: Hey all you reviews, if you want to be a guest on this show, leave a review or just PM Blipity saying that you want to.

Blipity: thanks for coming onto the show.

DA: thanks for having me.

EmsTheInvincible: your welcome.

Blipity: and remember next week it'll be Qille!

**A/N:**

**Well that's it for this week! **

**I'd just like to say thanks so much Deathwinged Angel it takes a lot to do the whole back and forth thing on DocX and PM I should know me and Ems do it every week!**

**So thanks for the help and for coming on!**

**Please leave a review, bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

My HTTYD Random Talk Show

A/N: Don't panic I'm still alive, I survived the winter! IT'S SPRING! Anyhoo here's the next chapter, thanks to everyone who reviewed and also special thanks to Qille.

Blipity: Hi, I'm back!

Ginger: there you are! Took you long enough didn't it

Blipity: what?

Ginger: even the HTTYD cast have left they got so bored of waiting!

Blipity: WHAT?

EmsTheInvincible: (emerges from pile of blankets) wuz happening! Who died!

Blipity: CODE RED WE HAVE A CODE RED THE HTTYD CAST ARE MISSING!

Snotlout: no… we're right here…

Blipity: where have you been!

Tuffnut: (shrugs) getting ice-cream

Blipity: without me! :(

EmsTheInvincible: or me!

Hiccup: well we kinda thought you guys were dead…

(silence)

Camicazi: so… raise your hand if Camicazi's awesome!

(Everyone raises their hand except bob the judo teacher and Astrid)

Camicazi: (threatening voice) raise your hand before I make you!

Bob: (raises hand)

Astrid: (glares)

Camicazi: (sweetly) thank you Bob!

Blipity: GINGER!

Ginger: for ninja's sake woman I'm trying my hardest! NINJA POWERS ACTIVATE HIYAH!

(Ninja vortex opens and Qille steps out)

Qille: HI GUYS! *waves frantically *

Blipity: first question from SunnyGirl!

Hello again,

I have 2 question for Book Hiccup.

1.)Did anybody find out about the slave mark?

2.)Did you ask your mom about alvin and the whole "True Love" Thing?

Thank you!

P.s.

i couldn't find the books anywhere! so i just found an autio book on youtube.

P.s.s

I know it's sad but,hey, You get what you can get.;P

Camicazi: YOU HAVE THE SLAVE MARK!

Book Fishlegs: why didn't you tell us!

Book Hiccup: thanks SunnyGirl, thanks a lot…

Camicazi: Hiccup you could get banished for this!

Blipity: guys stop book Hiccup needs to answer the second question, *BOOK SPOILER ALERT* also you can't know about the slave mark till the ninth book!

Book Hiccup: if you'd read the epilogue in How to Twist a Dragon's Tail it tells you there.

EmsTheInvincible: next ones from Phoenix! ARIGHT! MEET U THERE TONIGHT! and i found my jersey devil so its all good.

Frankie:...i hope she beats u...

Phoenix: u kno u really need to shut up...

Frankie: DONT BRING ME THEN! BRING FREAKIN JULIO! 

Julio: :O AHHH! NOOO! 

Phoenix: I agree! I AM NOT BRINGING A DRAGON MADE OF SPRINKLES! Thats lame!

Julio: yea-wait what? what do u mean im lame?

Phoenix:...ur a dragon...made of sprinkles...

Frankie: ...and a cranky one at that...

Julio: Shut up Frankie! WTH PHOENIX! IM A NINJA! DUDE I BEAT U IN OUR LAST NINJA BATTLE! 

Phoenix: NO U DIDNT U CHEATED! 

Frankie:..yeah u really did cheat...

Phoenix: O_O

Julio: O_O

Frankie:...uhhh guys? 

Phoenix: O_O

Julio: O_-

Phoenix: HA! I WIN! 8D 

Julio: ARGH! I HATE VIRTUAL STARING CONTESTS! 

Frankie: ...how do u lose a virtual staring contest? :/

Julio:...i...dont...know...

Phoenix: FRANKIE LETS GO! WE HAVE TO GO FIGHT GINGER! 

Frankie: no, YOU have to go fight Ginger

Phoenix: JULIO LETS GO FIGHT GINGER!

Julio:..sure why not

Frankie...WTH ur going to a dimension filled with ninja warriors?

Julio: ...sure why not

Phoenix: THEN LETS GO! 

Cotom:...-_-...no comment..

Ginger: YEY!

Blipity: you know I'm starting to wonder if this was a bad idea…

Ginger: Don't be a stick in the mud Blipity! That's Ems job!

EmsTheInvincible: yeah! Wait what.

Blipity: Yeah well how are you meant to do this?

Ginger: I leave, battle in epic ninja style, come back, I tell you what happened, simples!

Blipity: yeah, now I think about it we need to bring back the net at some point…

EmsTheInvincible: see this was what I was trying to tell you during the trip to the studio!

Ginger: If you won't let me have my ninja battle then I'll…

Blipity: you'll what?

Ginger: I'll… I'll break… this thing!

Blipity: No! Not my free swim ticket! That cost me 20 box tops!

Ginger: I don't have to do this Blipity just step away from the door!

EmsTheInvincible: why the hell are you so attached to this voucher! (tears it in half)

Blipity: NO! THAT TOOK 1 MONTH OF COLLECTING! (collapses)

EmsTheInvincible: …

Ginger: so what is it with her and collecting things?

EmsTheInvincible: I don't know… I think she's just a really competitive person…

Blipity: It's ok we can fix it we just need one of those smart people, you know like the ones out of Big Bang Theory!

Hiccup: no she's just mad…

EmsTheInvincible: Blipity, it's gone.

Blipity: NO! MY LIFE IS OVER!

(massive roll of duck-tape appears)

Duck-tape: don't worry the power of duck-tape shall save you!

Ginger: AWSOME!

Hiccup: (muttering to himself) please help me if there's anyone out there reading please, please! I was brought here against my will!

Blipity: OMG look duck-tapes here to save me!

Astrid: you don't say, and I thought it was Santa…

Ginger: I can make happen! OI SANTA!

(Santa randomly appears)

Astrid: WTH!

Ginger: I have connections…

(We are sorry to inform you that due to distressing levels of randomness this channel has been cut off from the network if you wish to find out more please press one, press two to proceed to the channel menu.)

Blipity: did you get us back on Ems

EmsTheInvincible: I think so, stupid network thinks they can cut us off do they? Not when I'm around! DO YOU HERE THAT IDIOTS, YOU AIN'T CUTTING US OFF WITHOUT A FIGHT!

Camicazi: (talking too giant roll of duck-tape) so I was thinking… your catchphrase is good and everything but wait till you here MINE! 'Never fear, Camicazi's here!' Oh, oh what about: Camicazi's here, time to fear!

Ginger: Ow my head… OMG WHERE'S SANTA!

Blipity: he left when we got cut off, onto the next review!

EmsTheInvincible: next reviews from IluvHTTYD Astrid...please forgive me...please? :'( :'( :'(

Blipity: you know I think we need to stop just submitting random reviews when there not even questions, it kinds of beats the whole point of this talk show…

Snotlout: hey, so your names iluvHTTYD? Cool name. So I'm free this Friday you should stop by some time to work out, you sound like you work out…

Book Hiccup: (mutters) book or movie it's still the same idiotic cousin…

Snotlout: (eyes him) you know I think I prefer the movie version of you.

EmsTheInvincible: EVERYONE SHUT UP! Astrid's speaking!

Astrid: oh ok I forgive you then but only because you seem like a nice person and if I die in some horrible accident involving Ginger you can have him but only if you kill Ginger first.

Hiccup: wait-.

Blipity: didn't DA call dibs already?

Hiccup: but I-.

Astrid: yeah but I don't like her that much…

Hiccup: wait one sec-.

Blipity: really I couldn't tell from all that glaring you were doing whenever you got near her…(sarcasm)

Hiccup: I feel strangely ignored…

Astrid: excuse me but didn't anyone else notice that she was in league with the ninja! She told her to hit me with that chair, she's evil I tell you!

EmsTheInvincible: Astrid how could you say that about her!

Blipity: please Astrid jealously never did anyone any good…

Astrid: JEALOUS! I am not jealous-.

Camicazi: next questions from InuTenshi0013.5

Blipity: GO QILLE!

Qille: i would LOVE TO BE ON THE SHOW! Question for Camicazi and Astrid; Have you two ever had an epic showdown? I'd like to see that!

Camicazi: no but that would be cool

Astrid: I could beat you with one hand tied behind my back!

Camicazi: ya want to fight goldilocks? 'cause I'm waiting!

Astrid: anytime, anywhere princess perfect!

Camicazi: that's it! (Wrestles Astrid to the floor)

Astrid: (shoves her off)

Camicazi: (picks up wooden beam and smashes it across Astrid's head)

Blipity: Violence! Violence!

EmsTheInvincible: you need help…

Blipity: anyway next reviews from Qille! Yay! I get to be on next week! And let me just say, Ginger, that was the most amazing attack of destruction I've ever seen!

Camicazi: I already am a Bog-Burglar! ...Well it's true... Uh, anyways:

Okay, this question is for the movie cast. I just recently saw the trailer for the new HTTYD short! For you other people, just go on YouTube and look up "Gift of the Night Fury"! Okay, so, Hiccup, will you please tell me what you were doing when you and Toothless did that free-fall thing on purpose?

Question for book people: DID THE 9TH BOOK ALREADY COME OUT? Isn't it called How to Steal a Dragon's Sword? Did it come out yet?

Ginger: ALVIN WAS THERE AGAIN! WHY DIDN'T YOU BEAT HIM UP?

*picks up Shadow Dragon talon* Bring on the world of randomness! *falls into ninja vortex*

Camicazi: really?

Blipity: yeah I saw that it's really awesome!

Hiccup: yeah I jumped of Toothless on purpose

Blipity: HEY WORLD I'VE BOUGHT AND READ HOW TO STEAL A DRAGON'S SWORD, BEST BOOK EVER! Out now in a Waterstones near you.

EmsTheInvincible: didn't you buy that like the second it came out…

Blipity: maybe…

EmsTheInvincible: I remember because you attacked the shop assistant when she said it was for display purposes only…

Blipity: ahh good times! You know she's out of hospital in a few weeks!

Ginger: moving on! Next ones from Saphirebrightscale

Qille: This is always funny and I'd be honored to be a guest on your show. I have a question for Astrid: Why is it you don't wear a helmet? I mean you look nice without one but I'm curious.

Astrid: helmets are a distraction and show signs of weakness. If you need any sort of protection while fighting, you're weak!

Hiccup: (quietly takes off helmet)

Blipity: well… I guess we all learned a valuable lesson there… thank you Astrid.

Ginger: hey look a fly, I must kill it! (hits the fly)

EmsTheInvincible: WTH!

Ginger: sorry got distracted…

EmsTheInvincible: from what, LIFE?

Ginger: it wasn't me! The leprechauns made me do it!

Blipity: you have violence issues…

Ginger: (giggles) you sound just like my counsellor!

Blipity: …

EmsTheInvincible: oh my god it's the leprechauns! They've infected her with red-headitus!

Blipity: this calls for operation!

EmsTheInvincible: great fibble-muffins Hiccup's infected too!

Hiccup: what, no! My hairs brown, it's brown! Only book Hiccup's hair is red, mines brown I tell you, BROWN!

Book Hiccup: I-I wouldn't call red exactly… more orangy…

Blipity: LEPRECHAUNS!

(two hospital visits later)

Blipity: ok don't worry we're ok again…

EmsTheInvincible: well I am, you on the other hand…

Blipity: yeah, yeah that's enough out of you!

Ruffnut: from DA, I had so much fun with you guys. Thanks so much.

Anyway, question for Hiccup. What did the thrown up, dead, raw fish taste like? 

Is it similar to sushi? 

Oh Hiccup, I know you liked kissing me. I could tell. :)

CALL ME HICCUP!

Hiccup: she's never coming back on this show! You hear me!

Blipity: :( I liked her I don't understand you guys…

Hiccup: (shivers) never!

Astrid: I agree!

Blipity: yeah… answer the question

Hiccup: (mutters quietly)

Blipity: don't be rude Hiccup! :O

Hiccup: rude! You forced us to come here! You forced me to answer stupid questions that no normal person would ever want to-."

Blipity: (gets out magic remote and mutes him) Next review!

Tuffnut: from PeaceLoveAndCheese

h, yes, yes, YEEEEEESSSSSS!

Please, oh please, oh please, oh pleasepleaseplease PLEASE put me on the show! La, dee da! Showtime! Ah!

Thanks for your suggestions about buying books. But only 3 problems:

1) I live in a small town out in the middle of nowhere. So, by the time we got the message that Borders was shutting down (that was the worst ten seconds of my life!) all the good books were gone. (pouts.)

2) As I said, I live in a small town. And so, with that being said... THE CLOSEST BARNES & NOBLE IS ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE STATE! I hate my life... 

3) How in the world am I supposed to get books off of Amazon? I could probably figure it out, but I don't know...

So, I'll just have to come up with a plan to bribe my sister into stealing books... la dee da... I'm totally innocent...

Questions:

Hiccup: Will you do an epic ninga battle with Ginger? Preferably if I'm on the show, so I can see it! Oh, yeah!

Blipity: Will you let people come on the show twice? Or twelve times? Oh, no, not me, I'm not suggesting anything...

Ze Great Camicaze: Do you own a hairbrush?

That's all for now!

Peace, love, and cheese,

Me.

PS I really don't hate my life... Just the part where I can't buy any books... moop. : (

Hiccup: I'm not going anywhere near that lunatic she'll kill me!

Ginger: *lunges forward with bazooka* WHO SAID KILL?

Blipity: Ems!

EmsTheInvincible: on it! (sticks KO needle in Gingers arm)

Ginger: ooo pretty colours…(collapses)

Camicazi: what is this 'hairbrush' you speak of? It doesn't appear to be in my dictionary.

Blipity: … well maybe Ems will lend you-.

EmsTheInvincible: I broke my hairbrush… :/

Blipity: how?

EmsTheInvincible: never you mind (shifty eyes)

Blipity: you know this is why people are scared of you…

EmsTheInvincible: YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING!

Ginger: (wakes up) yeah you just keep believing that… (waves camera)

EmsTheInvincible: give me the camera!

Ginger: well actually I was thinking of uploading these…

EmsTheInvincible: (tackles her)

(Wrestling match fades into background)

Blipity: to get books off amazon all you need is an account… and a credit card… and to live in the UK…SIMPLE!

Tuffnut: next reviews from SmallHomeRepairViking.

Plz oh plz oh plz oh plz put my question on the show!

first one for hiccup:why the hell are your boots so big! I mean seriously what size feet do you have?

thats all bye! ~SmallHomeRepairViking

Hiccup:people on Berk just wear big boots to keep out the cold my feet are really small.

Blipity: Ems stop fighting and read out the last review

EmsTheInvincible: (holds up camera gasping) I GOT IT!

Ginger: (punches her) I let you win!

EmsTheinvincible: WHY AREN'T YOU OUT OF BREATH!

Ginger: because I'm awesome.

EmsTheInvincible: (gives camera to Blipity) take it! I didn't just wrestle a pint size ninja for nothing!

Ginger: I'm not that small :(

EmsTheInvincible: ginger, don't you notice when people call you shorty…?

Ginger: you know you really need to shut up…

Tuffnut: (snatches camera from Blipity) let's have a look

Ginger: I wouldn't if I were you…

Tuffnut relax it's just Ems… oh.

EmsTheInvincible: (snatches camera back) and that is why you don't look through photos of me after I've drunk 4 extra-large bottles of fizzy.

Ruffnut: (looks over shoulder) wow…sugar doe's weird things to you…

Blipity: yes, yes it doe's

Hiccup: this one from First of all I JUST GOT AN ACCOUNT ON FANFIC! WHHOOOOOO!

Second Ginger you have to beat Pheonix! If you dont I lose twenty bucks.

And now questions:

1. book and movie toothless, are you guys friends or sworn enemies?

P.S. IF SOMEONE DOESNT KILL ALVIN I WILL BE FORCED TO USE DEATH BY MONKEYS!

*all gasp*

boom.

Blipity: Yey! You got an account! Let's throw a party!

EmsTheInvincible: stop being so excitable.

Blipity: :(

Toothless: (puts headphones on) listen I'm doing the speaking, there too big for you anyway! Now what was the question again? Oh yeah, book toothless says he is more important but he's willing to become friends and I don't really care either way so yeah we'll say friends.

Blipity: aww :) ginger how much is 20 bucks in pounds?

Ginger: (takes out calculator) um…

Blipity: …

Ginger: (presses a few buttons)

Blipity: …

Ginger: (throws calculator on the floor and jumps on it)

Blipity: …

Ginger: (picks up calculator)

Blipity: well?

Ginger: a lot.

Blipity: wow! You need to win that fight!

EmsTheInvincible: meh, it's only about 16 quid…

Blipity: yeah, um Ems there's this thing called 'saving' and another one called 'real life' look them up.

EmsTheInvincible: … yeah you need to win that-.

Blipity: yeah.

Snotlout: last review from Astrid and Camicazi. I just watched that new short HTTYD movie, "The Gift Of The Night Fury" on youtube, and I noticed that Astrid's dragon is also named Stormfly. Is that just a coincidence?

That's all for now!

P.S. (whispers) *If anyone wants to buy a power-crazed robot bent on destroying all coffee makers, then the cost is FREE!*

boom.

Camicazi: don't steal my name!

Astrid: yadda, yadda, yadda I can't here you!

Blipity: Astrid's character is based off Camicazi

Ginger: I want a coffeemaker!

Blipity: too bad.

EmsTheInvincible: I want one too!

Blipity: well sorry but there's no way-.

Ginger& Ems: GIVE US A COFFEEMAKER!

Blipity: STOP ACTING LIKE TODDLERS! I'M NOT GETTING A COFFEEMAKER!

Ems& Ginger: :(

EmsTheInvincible: hey! I just realised this is the end of the show and Ginger hasn't tried to kill Astrid.

Blipity: Ems! Don't encourage her!

Ginger: I can't, I've got a ninja battle, got to go see ya losers.

Blipity: bye…

EmsTheInvincible: well that's all for this chapter!

Blipity: Qille is there anything you'd like to do before leaving?

Qille: Uh, I actually have a few things I'd like to do before leaving! (turns to Hiccup) Can I ride Toothless please?

Hiccup: Uh... no

Qille: Aww... :( Okay, I'll just settle with this. (glomps Hiccup and starts kissing him)

Hiccup: AAHH!

Blipity: bye!

A/N: thanks again to Qille and I'm really sorry if I rushed you in sending this back. :)

See you soon! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!


End file.
